Un día muy especial
by TamyWhiteRose
Summary: Mini fic de regalo para el Príncipe de las rosas en su cumpleaños. Cómo me imaginé su nacimiento. Que lo disfruten.


**Un día muy especial**

Era el 30 de septiembre, otoño de 1896. Día en que una hermosa mujer, recibiría el mejor regalo que puede haber para todo aquel que tenga gran amor que ofrecer. Se convertiría en madre. Su familia estaba muy preocupada por ella. Pues, su salud era frágil, y temían que alguna complicación surgiera. Pero ella esperaba alegre y ansiosa la llegada de su hijo. Fruto del amor entre ella, y el caballeroso capitán Vincent Brower. Ambos atravesaron grandes obstáculos para poder casarse. Ya que el capitán era un comerciante, y a pesar de su éxito no era de familia de alto linaje. Por lo cual, los Andley no aprobaban su unión. Pero con su fuerte amor, los lograron convencer.

Aquella mañana, la bella y gentil Rosemary Andley, se encontraba sentada en una banca del bello jardín de rosas que ella misma cultivaba. Y, acariciaba con gran ternura su vientre.

\- Vendrás hoy, ¿Verdad? Lo presiento.

En ese momento, llegó hasta ella su hermano pequeño. Un niño rubio de ojos azules, que reflejaban angustia en ese momento.

\- ¡Rosemary!

\- ¡Bert! Buen día, hermanito.

\- La tía Elroy te está buscando. ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Claro que sí pequeño. No te preocupes.

\- Es que la tía dice que has estado enferma y deberías descansar. No quiero que les pase nada.

\- Oh Albert, tranquilo. Me siento de maravilla.

En ese instante, la hermosa rubia acercó la manito de su hermano al vientre.

\- ¡Se mueve!

\- Sí.

\- ¿Podré jugar con él?

\- Claro, en cuanto ya no sea tan pequeño.

\- Hermana, te prometo que voy a ayudarte a cuidarlo.

\- Gracias Albert.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron tiernamente.

Al llegar la tarde, llegó el momento de que Rosemary diera a luz. Rápidamente llamaron al doctor, y ayudado por su enfermera preparó todo para cumplir su trabajo. El pequeño Albert fue llevado por su madre a dar un paseo para distraerlo y apartarlo del momento tan intenso.

En medio de los dolores que sentía, la joven madre pidió que su esposo la acompañara. Su estricta tía se oponía, pero Vincent también estaba decidido a apoyarla y presenciar el nacimiento. Dándose cuenta que no era momento para una discusión, se cumplió la petición.

El parto resultaba muy doloroso y difícil. Casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

\- No puedo más…

\- No digas eso querida, puedes hacerlo. ¡Yo sé que puedes!

\- Vincent…

\- Rosemary, no te rindas. Recuerda que nuestro hijo es lo que más deseamos. Tú misma me contaste que desde pequeña soñabas con convertirte en mamá. ¡Hoy finalmente lo serás! ¡Serás maravillosa como mamá!

La mujer sonrió en medio de su agitada respiración. Su esposo tenía razón. No podía rendirse y abandonar ese sueño que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo en su corazón.

\- Y tú… Serás un maravilloso papá.

Gracias a las palabras de aliento de su amado, ella recobró su energía para continuar.

\- ¡Aquí viene! – Anunció la enfermera. –

\- Lo haces bien querida, solo un poco más.

\- ¡AAAAAHH!

Luego de ese último esfuerzo, el primer llanto de un bebé resonó en la habitación.

\- ¡Acaba de nacer! ¡Es un varón!

\- ¡Lo lograste mi amor! ¡Es un niño! ¡Nuestro niño!

– Dijo Vincent lleno de júbilo, y la besó en los labios. –

Los ojos de la bondadosa dama se llenaron de cálidas lágrimas. Súbitamente, el dolor experimentado ahora le parecía sumamente lejano.

\- Es un niño muy sano. – Dijo el doctor gratamente satisfecho. – Había terminado de asear y vestir al pequeño, y lo entregó al padre.

\- Felicitaciones a ambos.

\- Gracias doctor, por todo.

\- Fue un placer. Señora Rosemary, es necesario que descanse bastante.

\- Lo haré.

Vincent le entregó el bebé a su amada esposa y se besaron de nuevo.

\- Lo lograste querida.

\- Lo logramos juntos. Me ayudaste mucho querido, gracias.

El recién nacido de cabello rubio continuaba llorando, así que ella lo acunó, y le habló amorosamente.

\- Hola pequeño, bienvenido.

Ante la dulzura de la voz que oía, y la calidez que sentía, el bebé se tranquilizó. Y por unos instantes, abrió sus ojitos. Los cuales eran azul profundo, como el cielo de aquel día de otoño.

\- Nuestro pequeño…

Poco después, los demás miembros que esperaban afuera fueron autorizados a pasar.

\- ¡Qué hermoso es!

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hija?

\- Mejor que nunca papá.

\- ¿Han pensado en su nombre?

\- Anthony, Anthony Brower Andley.

\- Es perfecto.

Pronto el pequeño Anthony comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Su mamá supo que pedía alimento. Todos los demás salieron de la habitación para darles espacio. Mientras ella lo amamantaba, le dedicaba la más dulce de las miradas.

\- Mi pequeño Anthony, eres el bello regalo que esperamos tanto. Te amo, papá te ama. Eres bien parecido a tu pequeño tío.

Al sentirse satisfecho, el hermoso bebé se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Luego entró de nuevo el orgulloso y conmovido padre de este para acostarlo en la cuna.

En ese instante, una personita se asomó silenciosamente.

\- Pasa, Bert.

\- ¿Ya llegó?

\- Sí, ya está aquí. Ven, salúdalo.

El niño se acercó a la cuna, y miró con ternura al bebé que dormía en ella.

\- Se llama Anthony.

\- Grandioso. ¿Y tú estás bien hermana?

\- Claro, estoy mejor que nunca.

\- Hola Anthony, soy Albert.

– Susurró el niño sonriendo. – Rosemary se sentía sumamente dichosa. Su deseo de ser mamá, se había vuelto realidad, y sentía en su corazón la auténtica felicidad.

 ** _Fin_**

 ** _¡Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras! Hoy, escribí esto como pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para el amado príncipe de las rosas. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Anthony!_**

 ** _No he visto aún ninguna historia que describa el nacimiento Anthony. Y pues, así lo imaginé yo. Espero que lo disfruten._**

 ** _Con mucho amor,_**

 ** _TamyWhiteRose_**


End file.
